


It's Not Just Technique

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For torino10154's Blow Job Friday... And a bit of snarry100 prompt, Giving Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Technique

Harry panted as he looked through hooded eyes at Severus, who was looking up at him smugly from between his legs.

It had been very early in their relationship when Severus learned that Harry had never been on the receiving end of fellatio.

Harry had blushed, and stammered, "It's not necessary..." His voice had trailed off, intrigued, when Severus' licked his lips, and his eyes darkened with lust.

Severus proceeded to show him exactly what he had been missing. Severus had licked, nipped, sucked and, finally, hummed as he swallowed Harry whole. Harry had shouted his release down Severus' throat.

 

When Harry inexpertly made his own attempt, he initially wasn't sure if Severus' "You won't get it wrong" was encouraging or not.

Harry decided to think about what had felt good for him, and found kitten-licks along Severus' cock made Severus almost purr. Encouraged by getting Severus to lose some of his iron control, Harry continued to lick Severus' bollocks, making Severus squirm.

Sucking firmly on the tip of Severus' cock brought a rush of warm, salty liquid that Harry worked to swallow.

Tangled together, almost asleep, Harry realized it wasn't just technique... it was about sharing... and being together.


End file.
